The Strength of the Jedi
by Laura Kenobi
Summary: A mission to Alderaan takes a wrong turn, and Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn must rely on their inner strength and determination to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**The Strength of the Jedi**

**Author:** Laura Kenobi

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately for me, I don't own Star Wars. I do, however, own any original characters, planets, etcetera that I created for this story.

**Archive:** Please contact me first!

**Comments/Reviews:** You can email me through my profile, and you can always leave a review!

**Author's Notes:** ((_italics_)) represents thoughts and / _italics_ / represents communication through the Force.

This story was first published in its original version beginning on September 3, 2001. In July 2005, I decided that since four years had passed and my skills as a writer had undoubtedly improved since this story was first written and posted, it might be refreshing to return to this story and give it a fresh look and an update. For the most part the overall story remains the same - my goal has been to improve on and expand on the original, so I hope the result will prove enjoyable to all of you who are wonderful enough to read and review. The version of this story below is the updated version. Call it the "Special Edition" version of this story.

I have to say, the feedback that I got for _The Heart of Destiny_ and _With Love Comes Pain_ was far better than I had hoped! I'm very grateful! Thank you all so much!

**Summary:** A mission to Alderaan takes a wrong turn, and Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn must rely on their inner strength and determination to survive.

**Dedication:** To Colette. Thank you, my friend, for all the positive reviews and emails! I hope our friendship continues to grow! You're so wonderful; thanks for all you do!

_**Chapter One**_

--------------------

"What is it?"

"How did it get here?"

"What should we do?"

"What if it's dangerous?"

"Should we kill it?"

"How do we even know it's alive?"

"What's all that red stuff?"

"Nobody touch it!"

"What if it's a weapon?"

"It must be that thing we're expecting..."

The noise was overwhelming. Why was everyone panicking? And who was speaking? From what he could tell, here seemed to be at least ten life forms gathered around him. They were speaking in a strangely accented basic, but were they _really_ speaking? What were they talking about? Why was everything so dark? Was he lying down or standing? Obi-Wan Kenobi was confused and disorientated. Very slowly, he opened eyes that he hadn't even noticed were closed.

There was a sudden silence. Tension pulsed through the Force like the energy from a lightsaber beam. Obi-Wan couldn't see. The light was blinding. Why had his eyes been closed? As his eyes adjusted slowly to the light, they widened slightly.

He was lying on the ground, although he wasn't sure why, and at least fifteen creatures were gathered around him. His vision wasn't clear enough to make out what type of beings they were. They were in a forest of some kind – Obi-Wan could see tall trees surrounding him. Blood pooled around him... his own blood. ((_I'm injured? But I don't feel any pain..._))

His thought was suddenly reversed as he shifted slightly and red-hot pain seared through him. Gasping for breath that was being terribly elusive and trying to clear his blurred vision, Obi-Wan struggled into a sitting position. As the world around him came into focus, he inhaled sharply, causing an intense pain in his chest.

He could now clearly make out his surroundings. The creatures standing around him were more exotic than anything the sixteen-year-old Padawan had ever seen before.

All of them were at least seven or eight feet tall; they seemed enormous to the small Jedi. Giant feathers covered their entire slim bodies, except for their faces, which protruded from a neck that was about a foot long, covered in a strange glossy material. The faces were flat with glittering eyes and nothing else. Each being seemed to have its own color. Glittering ruby, sapphire, emerald, and colors never even named. They had long tails of beautiful colored hair, and they stood on six massive legs, which were all flat at the bottom. They were, Obi-Wan approximated, about as long as they were tall, which made them look all the more imposing. Obi-Wan could do nothing but gape at them. They were the most beautiful, and yet the most terrifying beings he had ever seen.

Shaking off his initial shock, the Padawan decided he should attempt to communicate with the strange creatures before they decided to kill him.

"Hello there."

Their reaction was tremendous. With a boisterous thundering, they disappeared, leaving Obi-Wan momentarily deaf and surrounded by the strange red dust which had been disturbed by their flight.

Coughing, he fell back to the ground, and pain knifed through him. He was again gasping for breath, and he reached into the Force to dull the pain. As it flowed away, he probed his body with the Force. Two broken ribs, a twisted right ankle, a broken left wrist, a great many gashes and bruises, and a huge lump on his forehead.

((_Well, I suppose I've been worse._)) He tried to find humor in the situation.

Obi-Wan thought back to the events that had placed him in his current condition. They had been on the way to Alderaan to negotiate a trade agreement, and their ship had been attacked... Obi-Wan suddenly thought of his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Through the bond that connected Master and Apprentice, he called to Qui-Gon.

/ _Master?_ /

The response was quick and retaliatory, and was not what Obi-Wan expected from his kind and supportive Master. He felt a sudden burst of anger, and Qui-Gon's voice, livid, boomed through their bond.

/ _Will you shut up! Stars, I've already told you a million times to be quiet, and instead you continue speaking! Don't you know anything, boy? Keep your mouth shut! You're so dense..._ /

Obi-Wan was speechless. To the best of his recollection Qui-Gon had not told him to be quiet, and even if he had he would never be so cruel and... angry. What was going on? He decided to reach out to his Master again.

/ _Master? Please... I need..._ /

A huge burst of pain exploded in his head. Qui-Gon's voice was so angry Obi-Wan could barely breathe.

/ _If you do not shut your sassy mouth this very moment I will make you wish you had never been born, do you understand me?_ /

/ _But Master... I – I need your... help..._ /

/ _Well, you should have thought of that before you got yourself into a mess you cannot handle. Now be quiet or you _will_ regret it._ /

Qui-Gon's mental shields slammed closed, shutting his apprentice out. Obi-Wan was shocked. Qui-Gon had never acted in such a way before. He had never spoken so harshly when Obi-Wan needed him. Something must be terribly wrong...

((_How am I supposed to figure out what is wrong with my Master if I cannot even figure out how to communicate with those creatures? Think, Kenobi, think!_))

He rose to his feet as best as he could, trying to ignore the roaring in his head and the intense pain that rippled through him as he moved. His injured right ankle protested as he tried his weight on it, but I would hold him. Leaning heavily against a tree, Obi-Wan took deep, even breaths to calm his racing heart. ((_Steady... steady..._))

The soft cracking of a stick caused the young Jedi to slowly raise his pounding head.

Giant golden eyes stared into his own, curious and terrified. Obi-Wan didn't move, didn't blink. The huge eyes were surreal; they were slightly smaller than the young man's entire head, and were unblinking. Obi-Wan decided he needed to make some sort of contact with this... animal if he wanted to survive. He gave the giant creature a small smile.

The mammoth creature blinked and drew away slightly. Obi-Wan held the smile, more out of fear of moving and further frightening the creature than anything else, and made no attempt to move. The creature cocked its head slightly, and leaned in to get a closer look. Obi-Wan barely dared to breathe. The giant animal looked slightly more relaxed, and Obi-Wan hoped beyond hope that it wouldn't run away.

"Hello." Obi-Wan kept his voice at a whisper, and kept the smile on his face. Just the simple word caused his head to throb horribly, but he reached into the Force and waited.

The creature turned and began to hurry away, but suddenly stopped and looked intently at Obi-Wan.

/ _Hello._ /

Obi-Wan's legs buckled beneath him and he nearly fell over. The voice had come out of nowhere, as if it were spoken...

Obi-Wan reached into the Force and sent the creature a message.

/ _I need your help._ /

For one terrible moment, Obi-Wan was sure the giant beast was going to run away again, but his worry turned to relief as the creature replied through the Force.

/ _Why?_ /

Obi-Wan had never heard of any creatures that could use the Force. He was not sure if he should be comforted or worried, but he kept his relief at bay. He was far from safe.

/ _I am... hurting._ /

/ _Are you wounded?_ / The response was immediate.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure he trusted this massive being, but what choice did he have?

/ _Yes._ /

/ _Then I will help you._ /

Obi-Wan's relief flooded through him. ((_Thank the Force._)) He did not sense any warning from the Force, so he decided he could trust the large creature for the moment.

The creature – Obi-Wan wasn't sure what to call it – walked over to stand right in front of him. It towered above him, and he could feel it tapping into the Force. Obi-Wan looked into its giant eyes...

...and something seemed to explode within his head as the world went dark around him.

--------------------

_...beep... beep... beep... beep..._

Qui-Gon Jinn was angry. Obi-Wan needed him! Struggling against the bonds that held him securely to the wall, he cursed himself mentally for allowing this to happen. That hideous woman...

"Upset, Master Jinn?"

It was all the Jedi Master could do to keep from scowling at the voice. As its owner stepped casually into the light, Qui-Gon could barely contain himself.

The woman who inspired such distain from the Jedi Master was a small, plump woman. Her icy blue eyes and short ebony hair were her two most distinct features, followed closely by her plump lips, which were an unnatural shade of red.

Qui-Gon did not give her the satisfaction of an answer. Instead, he met her icy stare with a cool one of his own.

Inside, however, he felt everything _but _calm. This woman had managed to captured him and was using him for something she lovingly called her "research project" about the Force. While being a test subject was not something Qui-Gon enjoyed, what outraged him the most was that she was somehow controlling the bond he shared with Obi-Wan. His apprentice needed help, but when he had tried to respond to the younger man through their bond, the woman had somehow been able to force back his words and replace them with some of her own. Effectively, she had forced Qui-Gon to scold the young man and then cut him off.

He wasn't sure how she was doing it. She had been forcing chemicals into the tall man since he had awoken, so he suspected they were somehow to blame.

Now the Jedi Master had no idea where his Padawan was, or how seriously he needed help. Obi-Wan's voice echoed through his head.

((_"But Master... I – I need your... help..." _))

The plump woman, who had yet to tell him her name or any other information about herself, smiled threateningly and walked out of the room.

((_Damned drugs. Obi-Wan needs me!_)) Nothing else mattered.

Qui-Gon continued to try and free himself for hours, stopping only when his body could take no more, and he fell into blissful unconsciousness.

--------------------

End Chapter 1.

This is the first of 10 chapters. I would really appreciate a review! Thanks so much for reading! - Laura


	2. Chapter 2

**The Strength of the Jedi**

**Author:** Laura Kenobi

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately for me, I don't own Star Wars. I do, however, own any original characters, planets, etcetera that I created for this story.

**Archive:** Please contact me first!

**Comments/Reviews:** You can email me through my profile, and you can always leave a review!

**Author's Notes:** ((_italics_)) represents thoughts and / _italics_ / represents communication through the Force.

This story was first published in its original version beginning on September 3, 2001. In July 2005, I decided that since four years had passed and my skills as a writer had undoubtedly improved since this story was first written and posted, it might be refreshing to return to this story and give it a fresh look and an update. For the most part the overall story remains the same - my goal has been to improve on and expand on the original, so I hope the result will prove enjoyable to all of you who are wonderful enough to read and review. The version of this story below is the updated version. Call it the "Special Edition" version of this story.

**Summary:** A mission to Alderaan takes a wrong turn, and Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn must rely on their inner strength and determination to survive.

_**Chapter Two**_

--------------------

Obi-Wan Kenobi awoke slowly, reaching out through the Force to sense his surroundings. The Force was peaceful, so Obi-Wan risked opening his eyes.

Two giant golden orbs peered into his blue/green eyes.

/ _Are you feeling better, strange one?_ /

As the beast's voice echoed through the Force and Obi-Wan remembered what had happened, he gave his body a quick probe with the Force. Shock rippled through him.

He was completely healed. He realized the creature had somehow healed him with the Force. He must have fainted from the pain.

/ _Y-Yes... I... thank you._ /

Obi-Wan couldn't believe it. Even the healers at the Jedi Temple could rarely heal a patient completely.

His thoughts turned to the creature's words. Why had the creature called him "strange one"? Were humans unusual here? That could be a problem.

/ _You are very welcome. Do you have a name?_ /

Obi-Wan flushed momentarily. Years of Jedi training, and he hadn't even told this creature his name.

/ _My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Can you tell me where we are?_ /

/ _Well, it is nice to meet you, Obi-Wan Kenobi. We are on the planet Oxita. _/

((_Oxita... where have I heard that name before?_)) Obi-Wan racked his brain, but he couldn't recall where he had heard of the planet. He decided to try and gather more information from the creature that had helped him.

/ _Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?_ /

There was a confirmation through the Force, and Obi-Wan continued.

/ _I know nothing about you or your species. What can you tell me about yourself?_ /

/ _My name is Mazanig. I am a Tsargne. We are the only intelligent life on the planet. Does that help, strange one?_ /

_((Tsargne. The Force eaters. Oh no...))_

Obi-Wan remembered where he had heard of the planet. He had learned about the Tsargne in his animal defense class at the Temple. They were giant, beautiful creatures, but they were not very friendly to outsiders and they were easily startled. Obi-Wan cursed himself for forgetting. They were especially dangerous to Force-sensitives because of the way they fed on the Force. They could suck the life out of a Jedi in minutes. Obi-Wan tried to remember what Master Namala had told them to do if they were forced to deal with the deadly creatures, but he could not remember. And, he thought, maybe they were wrong. Mazanig seemed nice enough. He decided to proceed with a cautious trust in the creature.

--------------------

Forest. Blood. Monsters...

Qui-Gon awoke with a start. His face was covered in a cold sweat, and his heart was racing. He had been having a horrible nightmare. He was standing in a forest somewhere, there was so much blood… and millions of giant creatures had been trying to kill him. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Qui-Gon let his eyes scan the area, looking for the hundredth time for a way out.

"That, Master Jinn, is where your apprentice is."

Qui-Gon's head snapped up to look the plump lady in the eyes.

"What?" he hissed, momentarily allowing his frustration out.

"You know, your measly apprentice that you were from yesterday? That's where he is."

"Where?" Qui-Gon looked again around the room.

"The place you dreamed of. That will be no dream for your apprentice in a few hours."

"Explain yourself!" Qui-Gon was in no mood for riddles. ((_Obi-Wan..._))

"Well, at the moment he is very safe, completely healed, and being fooled into thinking that he has found an ally. But the truth, Master Jinn, is that in a few hours the Tsargne will come together and suck the life right out of his body," her lips twisted into a cruel smile, "it will be the worst and most painful death a Jedi can experience. I look forward to watching the Tsargne finish him off."

Desperation was creeping into Qui-Gon. He had heard of the Tsargne, and he knew what they would do to his Padawan. Anger pulsed through his veins, and he fought to control it. Suddenly, something this mad woman had said registered.

"What do you mean 'watch'?" Qui-Gon's voice was harsh.

"Oh," she waved her hand in the air as though she had simply forgotten, "How terrible of me! Do you like surprises, Master Jinn?" With a final overconfident glance, the portly woman turned and exited the room.

Thoughts whirled in Qui-Gon's head. He had to save Obi-Wan. There was no other option. His Padawan meant more to him than life itself. The anger within him turned quickly to determination. He would help his apprentice. He would not fail.

((_Do or do not, there is no try._))

Regardless of any teachings he had received in his life, the Jedi Master couldn't suppress the feeling of dread that threatened to overwhelm him.

--------------------

End Chapter 2.

Thanks for reading! I love reviews... - Laura


	3. Chapter 3

**The Strength of the Jedi**

**Author:** Laura Kenobi

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately for me, I don't own Star Wars. I do, however, own any original characters, planets, etcetera that I created for this story.

**Archive:** Please contact me first!

**Comments/Reviews:** You can email me through my profile, and you can always leave a review!

**Author's Notes:** ((_italics_)) represents thoughts and / _italics_ / represents communication through the Force.

This story was first published in its original version beginning on September 3, 2001. In July 2005, I decided that since four years had passed and my skills as a writer had undoubtedly improved since this story was first written and posted, it might be refreshing to return to this story and give it a fresh look and an update. For the most part the overall story remains the same - my goal has been to improve on and expand on the original, so I hope the result will prove enjoyable to all of you who are wonderful enough to read and review. The version of this story below is the updated version. Call it the "Special Edition" version of this story.

**Summary:** A mission to Alderaan takes a wrong turn, and Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn must rely on their inner strength and determination to survive.

_**Chapter Three**_

--------------------

Obi-Wan was having an unusually good time. After he had awoken to find his injuries healed, he had asked Mazanig to show him the surrounding area. The Tsargne must be harmless, he decided, unless provoked, because they were very kind to him and Mazanig was helping him understand more about the planet.

/ _...and I am sure you have heard the tales of what we do to Force-sensitives_. /

His voice gave Obi-Wan a moment of pause. Was that malice in the monster's voice?

Obi-Wan looked up, feeling uneasy for the first time since he had woken up.

/ _Yes._ /

/ _Myths. Tales people have created to scare beings away from our planet. No harm will come to you while you are here._ /

Obi-Wan scolded himself internally. He had let himself be drawn into a false sense of security. He made a mental not to be much more alert and cautious.

/ _Okay._ / Obi-Wan kept his tone neutral. His mind began running away with him.

_((Why did they heal me? Was it out of kindness? How can I get out of here? Why...why... why...)) _He jerked to a halt as a particularly dreadful thought came to mind. ((_Did they heal me just so they would have more to torture later?_))

He took a deep breath, focusing on what Qui-Gon would say. ((_Focus on the here and now. Don't get distracted._))

--------------------

The metal door in front of him swished open, and Qui-Gon steeled himself. It would do Obi-Wan no good if he got himself killed because he couldn't control his emotions.

But instead of the plump woman, a light purple Twi'lek glided elegantly through the door. She was beautiful, slender, and poised. The combined material from her clothes would hardly be enough to dress Master Yoda, Qui-Gon thought with the first hint of amusement he had felt in days. She had an assortment of jewels and trinkets hanging from her scant clothing, and she wore a golden headpiece that had a beautiful violet stone in the center just above her forehead – a tone darker than her skin and the exact color of her eyes. She was the most _exquisite_ Twi'lek Qui-Gon had ever seen.

She did not see him at first, but as she gathered some papers from a desk, she looked up and caught sight of the tall Jedi Master bound to the wall.

A small gasp escaped from her lips and she nearly dropped the papers she was carrying. She didn't seem quite surprised to see him, just startled.

"Hello." Qui-Gon croaked out, realizing suddenly how thirsty he was. His throat was dry and cracked.

She recovered quickly, and smiled at him. "Hello."

Qui-Gon realized how long it had been since he had seen someone smile a real smile. He tried to return the gesture.

"Who are you?" the Twi'lek spoke softly in a slightly accented voice. She hurried over to a cabinet on the wall and pulled out a small bottle of some kind of clear liquid. Carrying it over to Qui-Gon, she motioned for him to drink.

"My name is Qui-Gon Jinn. Do you know where we are?" Qui-Gon decided that he would try to drill some information out of this woman.

He took a look at the liquid she was offering, hesitating, but his thirst overcame him and he then sipped it, discovering that it was water. He quickly drank the entire bottle and smiled at the Twi'lek. She took the empty bottle from him and quickly threw it away.

"I'm Raya. We're on Coruscant. Why are you here?" It was her turn to ask him.

"I'm a prisoner." Qui-Gon practically spat out the words. Thoughts of his Padawan flashed through his mind, and he regained control again. ((_At least we're on Coruscant._))

"I am sorry..." Raya stopped short and dropped her eyes as the door again hissed open. To Qui-Gon's dismay, the small plump lady entered. She was grinning wickedly.

"Master Jinn... how nice to see you."

Qui-Gon noticed as Raya give him a quick encouraging smile before she turned and hurried out of the room.

He turned a cool stare to the plump woman.

"It is time for a little entertainment, Jedi. If you will, please turn your attention to that screen over there," she spoke sarcastically, pointing to a large screen slightly to the right of the room, "we will begin."

Qui-Gon stared at the screen as it flicked to life. His heart clenched painfully as he looked at the small figure on the screen.

It was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

--------------------

End Chapter 3.

I love reviews... thank you for reading! - Laura


	4. Chapter 4

**The Strength of the Jedi**

**Author:** Laura Kenobi

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately for me, I don't own Star Wars. I do, however, own any original characters, planets, etcetera that I created for this story.

**Archive:** Please contact me first!

**Comments/Reviews:** You can email me through my profile, and you can always leave a review!

**Author's Notes:** ((_italics_)) represents thoughts and / _italics_ / represents communication through the Force.

This story was first published in its original version beginning on September 3, 2001. In July 2005, I decided that since four years had passed and my skills as a writer had undoubtedly improved since this story was first written and posted, it might be refreshing to return to this story and give it a fresh look and an update. For the most part the overall story remains the same - my goal has been to improve on and expand on the original, so I hope the result will prove enjoyable to all of you who are wonderful enough to read and review. The version of this story below is the updated version. Call it the "Special Edition" version of this story.

**Summary:** A mission to Alderaan takes a wrong turn, and Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn must rely on their inner strength and determination to survive.

_**Chapter Four**_

--------------------

Obi-Wan was feeling on-edge. The Force warned of danger, but the specific source of the danger was eluding the young Jedi.

/ _Please wait here for a moment, strange one. I will only be a moment._ / Mazanig spoke softly, and yet Obi-Wan could still detect a hint of malace in his soft tone. Dread washed through him. He wasn't sure how he would combat the creatures if they were indeed going to attack him.

Obi-Wan lifted his chin ever so slightly. He gave a brief nod.

As soon as Mazanig was out of sight, Obi-Wan heaved a heavy sigh. What was going on?

/ _Master? Can you hear me?_ / The Padawan sent out a hopeful message to his mentor.

No reply. Obi-Wan lowered his eyes. Why couldn't he connect with Qui-Gon? Was he wounded... or worse? The sixteen year old felt a slight stab of alarm. What was he going to do? He fingered his lightsaber apprehensively. Why were they letting him keep it if they were going to harm him? He had no answers.

((_I just want to know what is going on! Force, why do I feel so lost?_))

Taking another deep breath, the young Jedi pulled into himself, into the Force, and searched for answers.

-------------------

Qui-Gon could not tear his eyes away from the giant screen that loomed in front of him.

He watched horrified as Obi-Wan fingered his lightsaber – a sign, Qui-Gon knew, that he was uncertain. He felt his apprentice's call through the Force, but he could not reply no matter how hard he tried.

((_Oh, Obi-Wan... stay on your guard. Don't let them catch you by surprise. Be strong my Padawan._)) Qui-Gon wanted more than anything to be there with Obi-Wan. He didn't want his Padawan to have to face this monster alone.

"I know it's a bit boring at the moment, but don't worry, it will be much more entertaining. The action will come soon." The fat lady smiled arrogantly.

Qui-Gon wanted to kill her. It was not the Jedi way, but he didn't care. He wanted to kill this woman who was going to cause his Padawan pain. He glared at her.

"Don't loose your cool, Master Jinn. It's unbecoming of you."

Qui-Gon growled a curse through clenched teeth.

The obese woman just smiled.

Qui-Gon's attention moved back to the large screen and his Padawan's face. Although the young Jedi's face was calm and unworried, his eyes were swirled with mixed emotions.

Suddenly, there was a small clicking noise behind him. Qui-Gon started to turn his head, but a very soft voice stopped him.

"Don't move." The voice was female.

There was another clicking noise, and Qui-Gon felt his restraints loosen. Hope surged through him for the first time in days. But who...

"Go to him."

To who? Obi-Wan? ((_You bet I will..._))

He looked over at the overweight woman. She was insanely engrossed in the screen, and Qui-Gon knew if he was to make a move it needed to be now.

((_What about my control with the Force?_))

No sooner had the thought occurred to him, he felt the Force returning to his control. He had many questions. Who was helping him, and why? Was this a trap?

He didn't care. He freed himself, quickly but quietly, and glanced apprehensively at the screen. Obi-Wan was looking nervous now, and the reason for his nervousness was clear.

Qui-Gon could see at least five Tsargne surrounding the young man, looking far from beautiful.

With a quick flick of his wrist, Qui-Gon sent a tray skidding off the table on the other side of the room to attract the plump woman's attention. As she turned to look at what was going on, Qui-Gon launched himself forward, grabbing her and pinning her to the wall. She looked suddenly terrified.

"Tell me where my apprentice is," Qui-Gon growled, "_now_."

"He-he is on O-oxita." The woman was no match for the angry Jedi.

((_Sithpawn! That is a three-day travel from here!_))

"Call them off. Call the Tsargne off of my Padawan."

"I cannot. They have their orders."

Qui-Gon wanted to kill her. He wanted it so badly.

Grabbing a coil of rope off the floor, the Jedi tied the plump woman up and fastened her to the wall.

"Have a nice day," he snarled, "Someone will be here soon to collect you."

Before she could respond he was gone.

--------------------

End Chapter 4.

Thanks for reading! Your reviews make me smile every time! - Laura


	5. Chapter 5

**The Strength of the Jedi**

**Author:** Laura Kenobi

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately for me, I don't own Star Wars. I do, however, own any original characters, planets, etcetera that I created for this story.

**Archive:** Please contact me first!

**Comments/Reviews:** You can email me through my profile, and you can always leave a review!

**Author's Notes:** ((_italics_)) represents thoughts and / _italics_ / represents communication through the Force.

This story was first published in its original version beginning on September 3, 2001. In July 2005, I decided that since four years had passed and my skills as a writer had undoubtedly improved since this story was first written and posted, it might be refreshing to return to this story and give it a fresh look and an update. For the most part the overall story remains the same - my goal has been to improve on and expand on the original, so I hope the result will prove enjoyable to all of you who are wonderful enough to read and review. The version of this story below is the updated version. Call it the "Special Edition" version of this story.

**Summary:** A mission to Alderaan takes a wrong turn, and Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn must rely on their inner strength and determination to survive.

_**Chapter Five **_

--------------------

Obi-Wan Kenobi was terrified, although he showed no outward signs of fear. There were seven Tsargne surrounding him, and they looked everything but friendly. He decided his best choice was to try and negotiate with them and if all else failed... he kept his hand on his lightsaber.

"W-what do you want from me?" his voice, to his utter dismay, cracked slightly. ((_Don't let them see that you're afraid, Kenobi! Think! Concentrate!_))

One of the Tsargne, particularly large and purple, made a loud noise. Obi-Wan resisted the urge to squirm.

/ _What do you think we want, Jedi?_ / the last word was snarled as if it were a curse. Obi-Wan swallowed hard.

"Please," he spoke aloud, "I mean you no harm." He noticed that the beasts did shy back slightly at the sound of his voice.

/ _We don't fear you, Jedi. We're hungry, and you will make a nice meal for all of us._ /

Obi-Wan contemplated his options. Should he continue to negotiate or should he fight for his life?

The Tsargne made the decision for him. One of them suddenly let out a loud cry and leapt at Obi-Wan from the right. The young Jedi barely had time to drop to the ground and avoid being trampled by rolling quickly to the left. He suddenly remembered something his animal defense instructor, Master Namala, had once told them.

((_"They have to actually touch you to suck the life-force from your body. Don't let them touch you."_))

The thought solidified Obi-Wan's next course of action. They must not touch him. That meant the best course of action was to run, not fight.

All of the Tsargne suddenly leapt for him from all directions. Obi-Wan pulled the Force around himself like a blanket. He had done this before...

With a giant surge in the Force, he leapt straight into the air and levitated himself over the heads of the angry Tsargne.

As soon as his booted feet hit the soft ground, Obi-Wan took off running.

--------------------

Qui-Gon Jinn felt helpless. He watched as his Padawan leapt over the heads of the charging animals and took off. Whatever was recording the ordeal must be a droid of some kind, he realized, as it flew off with his apprentice, following him as he ran.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to the Jedi Master. The woman could have lied to him.

He whirled around and hurried back to face the plump lady who was tied to the wall. Striding over to within two feet of the woman, he raised his hand and nudged her mind with the Force.

"You _will_ tell me where my apprentice is."

"Room 1453."

Qui-Gon was startled. Was Obi-Wan in the building?

"Tell me how to get there." Qui-Gon pushed into her mind, forcing her to answer.

"Go right out of the door and go to the turbolift at the end of the hall. Floor 6 is your stop. Go left out of the lift and it is the last room on the right."

Qui-Gon felt a brief surge of hope. Obi-Wan _was_ in the building!

"Thank you." Qui-Gon muttered sarcastically. Turning, he noticed a small gadget on the woman's table. It was a miniature screen showing Obi-Wan, who was still running for his life. Qui-Gon snatched it from the table and ran out of the room.

--------------------

Obi-Wan was running faster than he ever had before. The trees around him seemed to blur together into a big brown and green wall. He could hear the Tsargne behind him, and his heart hammered out of control. Fear built up within him but he reached into the Force and pushed the emotion away. He needed all his concentration to stay alive. He turned slightly to look over his right shoulder to look for the Tsargne...

_WHAM_

Obi-Wan screamed as he hit something _very_ hard, and apparently metallic, sending his body sprawling backward. He heard the sickening cracking of bone in his left arm and felt the white-hot pain shoot throughout his body like a thousand knives. He found it suddenly hard to breathe. Gasping for air, he looked up to see what in the name of the Force he had hit.

It was a metal wall. A wall that extended out of sight. Confusion squeezed into his mind past his pain. Where were they? The sudden confusion was too much for the young Jedi and felt like he was going to lose consciousness. As the world spun around him, he heard the Tsargne behind him and knew this was the end.

/ _I'm sorry...Master..._ /

--------------------

End Chapter 5.

Five chapters left! Thank you so much for reading – please review! - Laura


	6. Chapter 6

**The Strength of the Jedi**

**Author:** Laura Kenobi

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately for me, I don't own Star Wars. I do, however, own any original characters, planets, etcetera that I created for this story.

**Archive:** Please contact me first!

**Comments/Reviews:** You can email me through my profile, and you can always leave a review!

**Author's Notes:** ((_italics_)) represents thoughts and / _italics_ / represents communication through the Force.

This story was first published in its original version beginning on September 3, 2001. In July 2005, I decided that since four years had passed and my skills as a writer had undoubtedly improved since this story was first written and posted, it might be refreshing to return to this story and give it a fresh look and an update. For the most part the overall story remains the same - my goal has been to improve on and expand on the original, so I hope the result will prove enjoyable to all of you who are wonderful enough to read and review. The version of this story below is the updated version. Call it the "Special Edition" version of this story.

Sorry it has taken me so long to post this, but the site kept rejecting the chapter, saying it wasn't in the correct format...

**Summary:** A mission to Alderaan takes a wrong turn, and Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn must rely on their inner strength and determination to survive.

_**Chapter Six**_

--------------------

Qui-Gon rushed down the hall and into the elevator, sending it shooting toward the sixth floor. He spared a moment while in the lift to look at his Padawan on the small screen...

... and watched as his apprentice slammed into a metal wall, screamed out in pain, and collapsed to the ground. Even with its bad sound quality, Qui-Gon could hear the cracking of bone through the screen. Obi-Wan's face was twisted in pain and it looked like he was having trouble taking in a breath. Qui-Gon willed the lift to go faster.

And then he heard a voice in his mind that struck panic into his very soul.

/ _I'm sorry... Master..._ /

No! Qui-Gon was nearly frantic. Obi-Wan could not give up. Not now – he was too close.

/ _Obi-Wan! Padawan, I do not have time to explain the situation to you, but I'm coming for you, Obi-Wan! Do _not_ give up, my apprentice. Help is on the way!_ /

/ _How?_ _Can't br-breathe... M-Master... hurts..._ /

/ _I know, Padawan, I will be to you soon. Be strong!_ /

/ _Yes, Master._ / Obi-Wan hesitated. / _Hurry._ /

Qui-Gon knew he didn't have much time. As the elevator doors slid open, Qui-Gon took off running down the hall, hoping he could reach his Padawan in time...

--------------------

Obi-Wan was so happy to hear from his Master, in a normal, caring tone of voice, that he could barely think straight. Qui-Gon was okay. Nothing else mattered.

A thundering behind him caused him to raise his bruised head off the ground to look at what was coming. All seven Tsargne came crashing out of the forest. Obi-Wan wondered if it would hurt to die this way.

The Tsargne approached slowly, taunting him with every movement. The young man let his head fall back to the dirt.

Suddenly the image of his Master came to mind, and he leapt to his feet in one smooth motion, trying to ignore the intense pain that coursed through his body and the struggle he was having keeping his lungs working. He would follow Qui-Gon's orders. ((_"Be strong."_))

/ _How do you expect to defeat us, strange one? You will die as we found you: helpless and afraid._ /

"I am not afraid of you." Obi-Wan felt better speaking the words aloud. It made the monsters uneasy. But it did make his head throb terribly.

/ _You will be..._ /

--------------------

Qui-Gon listened to his apprentice tell the monsters he was not afraid. Pride swelled within him at his Padawan's bravery, but the feeling of dread overwhelmed it.

Racing down the hall, he counted the numbers on the doors.

1440

He continued to run.

1447

He felt a strong surge of panic from Obi-Wan, and he pulled the screen up to see what was going on...

--------------------

End Chapter 6.

Thank you for reading! I'd appreciate a review!

I know that the author alert feature has been removed, so if you want me to email you when I post again, please leave your email in the review. Thanks again! - Laura


	7. Chapter 7

**The Strength of the Jedi**

**Author:** Laura Kenobi

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately for me, I don't own Star Wars. I do, however, own any original characters, planets, etcetera that I created for this story.

**Archive:** Please contact me first!

**Comments/Reviews:** You can email me through my profile, and you can always leave a review!

**Author's Notes:** ((_italics_)) represents thoughts and / _italics_ / represents communication through the Force.

This story was first published in its original version beginning on September 3, 2001. In July 2005, I decided that since four years had passed and my skills as a writer had undoubtedly improved since this story was first written and posted, it might be refreshing to return to this story and give it a fresh look and an update. For the most part the overall story remains the same - my goal has been to improve on and expand on the original, so I hope the result will prove enjoyable to all of you who are wonderful enough to read and review. The version of this story below is the updated version. Call it the "Special Edition" version of this story.

Please remember that if you'd like me to email you when I update, leave your email address in your review!

**Summary:** A mission to Alderaan takes a wrong turn, and Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn must rely on their inner strength and determination to survive.

_**Chapter Seven**_

--------------------

As three of the Tsargne leapt at him, Obi-Wan brought his lightsaber out in a feeble attempt to stop them from killing him.

But he didn't need it.

In a blur of purple, the three Tsargne were headless, and the remaining recoiled in surprise. Obi-Wan was so shocked he could only stand – lightsaber ignited – and gape at the dead bodies.

A movement to his right caught his attention, and he whirled around to see who or what had saved him. The movement was too fast, and his head spun a little too far. His knees buckled, sending him crashing to the ground again. His lightsaber shut off and landed near his head, only slightly to the right. Pain seared anew through his body, and he groaned in pain and frustration.

((_I seem to have a knack for landing on my face in the worst possible situations..._))

Lifting his head, slowly, he searched for whatever had saved him. All he could see was the remaining four Tsargne, who seemed to be debating their next action, and the trees. But there had been something else. He had seen it! Flying through the air, a blur of purple...

/ _Now, Jedi, we finish you._ / The monsters had decided.

Groaning in pain, Obi-Wan tried to get up again. But his strength was spent, he could barely breathe, and he could not get to his feet. A choked sob escaped from his lips as his right arm fell out from under him and he landed partially on his broken left arm. He gasped for breath that somehow managed to escape him. The sound of the Tsargne moving caused him to lift his head despite the pain it caused. They were advancing on him, and he was helpless to move. Helpless to fight. He was going to die.

Obi-Wan Kenobi lowered his head and closed his eyes, steeling himself for whatever the Force had in store for him.

--------------------

Qui-Gon Jinn watched the screen in horror as the Tsargne advanced on his Padawan. Running and watching a miniature holo-screen was not an easy task, but Qui-Gon could not take his eyes away from his Padawan's young frame.

Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber and stood, defiant and scared to death, as the beasts gained on him. Three of the Tsargne suddenly leapt at Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon thought he was going to explode.

But suddenly, there was a flash of purple and the three Tsargne were headless. The look on Obi-Wan's face would have been humorous if not for the situation.

Pulling the screen away from his face, the tall Jedi Master looked at the number on the door he was passing.

1451...

...1452...

"1453."

As Qui-Gon slid to a halt in front of the door that lead to his Padawan, he wasn't sure if he should be horrified or hopeful.

The door had been blasted off.

Without another thought, Qui-Gon Jinn raced into the room and began a desperate search to find his Padawan before it was too late.

--------------------

End Chapter 7.

Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing so far! I really appreciate it! - Laura


	8. Chapter 8

**The Strength of the Jedi**

**Author:** Laura Kenobi

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately for me, I don't own Star Wars. I do, however, own any original characters, planets, etcetera that I created for this story.

**Archive:** Please contact me first!

**Comments/Reviews:** You can email me through my profile, and you can always leave a review!

**Author's Notes:** ((_italics_)) represents thoughts and / _italics_ / represents communication through the Force.

This story was first published in its original version beginning on September 3, 2001. In July 2005, I decided that since four years had passed and my skills as a writer had undoubtedly improved since this story was first written and posted, it might be refreshing to return to this story and give it a fresh look and an update. For the most part the overall story remains the same - my goal has been to improve on and expand on the original, so I hope the result will prove enjoyable to all of you who are wonderful enough to read and review. The version of this story below is the updated version. Call it the "Special Edition" version of this story.

Are my cliffhangers really that bad? Well then, this post will be a killer...

**Summary:** A mission to Alderaan takes a wrong turn, and Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn must rely on their inner strength and determination to survive.

_**Chapter Eight**_

--------------------

Obi-Wan kept his eyes closed as he waited for the pain he thought would accompany his death. He waited, and waited...

Without warning, there was the recognizable _snap-hiss_ of a lightsaber. Obi-Wan wondered what was going on, but he barely had the strength to stay awake, much less lift his head.

"Stay away from him." A soft female voice sounded loud to his ears.

((_What in the name of the Force is going on? There is another Jedi here?_))

The hum of the lightsaber continued, and Obi-Wan attempted to raise his head as high as possible.

There was only one Tsargne left. The three that had just been killed looked as though they had disturbed an angry chef. The remaining Tsargne looked frightened and angry. Suddenly it lunged at Obi-Wan in a desperate last attempt to end his life. Obi-Wan lowered his head to the ground, too weak to really care what happened to him, and he heard the lightsaber come down again...

Silence.

Obi-Wan hardly dared to breathe. Or was it that he couldn't breathe even if he wanted to? He couldn't remember. The world was spinning strangely and he began to drift into unconsciousness, but the voice of his Master snapped him back to the present.

"Padawan..."

--------------------

Qui-Gon stopped short at the scene before him.

His Padawan was lying face down on the ground, and all the Tsargne were dead. Questions whirled through his head, but now his main concern was Obi-Wan.

"Padawan..." The Jedi Master spoke softly to avoid startling the young man.

Obi-Wan's head snapped up, searching desperately for his master. It was obviously a painful move, as the apprentice's eyes rolled back slightly into his head and he nearly lost consciousness.

Qui-Gon was beside the young Jedi in a flash. Taking his apprentice's hand, he sent waves of comfort and love to his injured Padawan. Obi-Wan groaned softly.

"M-Master?" The voice was weak and laced with pain, but it was also full of relief. Qui-Gon swallowed a lump that suddenly formed in his throat.

"I'm right here Padawan. You're going to be okay now." Qui-Gon filled his tone with hope and calm.

The only response from Obi-Wan was a sudden coughing fit, and a small pool of blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. Qui-Gon fought back a surge of panic.

Obi-Wan tried, in a feeble attempt, to roll himself over so that he could actually see his Master. Knowing that the young man would not give up until he was able to see his face, Qui-Gon quickly helped Obi-Wan roll onto his back. Obi-Wan's eyes locked onto the Jedi Master's face and a weak smile lit up his young face.

"Master... I thought," the teen was gasping for air, "...I wasn't sure..." Another coughing fit overcame the apprentice and Qui-Gon decided that it was time to leave.

Pulling a comlink off of his belt, Qui-Gon dialed for the healer's section of the Jedi Temple. He spoke to a Master healer who arranged for a team to come and collect the young Jedi. Moving Obi-Wan in his current condition was something Qui-Gon was not comfortable with.

"Obi-Wan, a group of healers is coming. You'll be all right. I'm very proud of you, my Padawan."

The younger man let out what may have been a laugh. "P-proud? I did...nothing... someone," Obi-Wan stopped to gasp for breath, "someone saved me..."

Qui-Gon suddenly remembered the flash of purple that had saved his apprentice. He stood quickly and did a quick scan of the surrounding area. A few life forms and a lot of trees were scattered around, but he could sense nothing else.

Turning his attention back to Obi-Wan, he began to ask his Padawan what he had seen...

...and watched as the young man sprang into action.

--------------------

End Chapter 8.

Thanks for reading! Remember, leave your email if you'd like to receive an email when I post a new chapter. - Laura


	9. Chapter 9

**The Strength of the Jedi**

**Author:** Laura Kenobi

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately for me, I don't own Star Wars. I do, however, own any original characters, planets, etcetera that I created for this story.

**Archive:** Please contact me first!

**Comments/Reviews:** You can email me through my profile, and you can always leave a review!

**Author's Notes:** ((_italics_)) represents thoughts and / _italics_ / represents communication through the Force.

This story was first published in its original version beginning on September 3, 2001. In July 2005, I decided that since four years had passed and my skills as a writer had undoubtedly improved since this story was first written and posted, it might be refreshing to return to this story and give it a fresh look and an update. For the most part the overall story remains the same - my goal has been to improve on and expand on the original, so I hope the result will prove enjoyable to all of you who are wonderful enough to read and review. The version of this story below is the updated version. Call it the "Special Edition" version of this story.

**Summary:** A mission to Alderaan takes a wrong turn, and Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn must rely on their inner strength and determination to survive.

_**Chapter Nine**_

--------------------

Obi-Wan Kenobi was in immense pain. He felt as though his whole body was on fire, and his head swam with muddled thoughts.

He watched as his Master stood to look for whoever had saved him, and he let his eyes drift slowly around at the trees surrounding them, hoping to see for himself. All he remembered was a flash of purple...

A small flash of gold shimmered through an opening in the trees, and then as quickly as it had come it was gone. There was a sudden malice in the air, and Obi-Wan couldn't figure out why. All the Tsargne were dead, and Qui-Gon was here...

Mazanig.

The word came to his head quickly. He had run away, to tell the others, no doubt! And now he was back to finish the job they could not.

Reaching into the Force, Obi-Wan determined that it was indeed Mazanig. And there was a definite emotion that filled the Tsargne's mind. Anger.

Mazanig was going to try and kill him. Self-doubt poured into Obi-Wan's soul. He had actually trusted that foolish beast! It was an obvious trap and he had fallen right in.

Suddenly, he felt the anger in Mazanig shift to a new target – Qui-Gon. An obviously larger and more filling meal.

((_Oh no you don't..._))

Obi-Wan was not going to let that monster harm even a hair on his Master's head. Not for anything. Qui-Gon Jinn meant more to the young Jedi than everything in the entire galaxy.

As the angry, hungry, animal leapt into the clearing behind Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan sprung into action, trying his best to ignore the searing pain that ripped through him and the way his vision was clouding.

Calling his fallen lightsaber to his hand, Obi-Wan struck out at the golden giant, attempting to strike a fatal blow. He only succeeded in grazing the top of Mazanig's skin.

But it was enough to make the Tsargne forget Qui-Gon Jinn and turn all of his attention on the injured young Jedi. Obi-Wan felt a surge of relief at this turn of events, and also a great surge of fear.

Suddenly, the teachings of Master Namala returned to him in a rush.

((_"The Tsargne are Force-eaters. They ea' the Force instead of food. But, like beings that eat food, they can only hold so much. Reach 'into' the animal's mind and fill it with more Force than it can handle..."_))

He had the solution. A way to kill the monster. Reaching out with the Force, Obi-Wan made a connection with the mammoth creature's mind. He began to feed it the Force as fast as he could. The Tsargne latched onto his bond and accepted the Force. Obi-Wan had a feeling that he couldn't keep it up for long – the ground seemed to tilt at random...

_snap-hiss_

A blade of green flew through the air, and suddenly the connection to Mazanig was gone. Obi-Wan realized with a start that Qui-Gon had killed the creature.

With a sigh of relief, the young Jedi watched as the world gave a massive jolt, and as the ground was suddenly getting closer, and closer...

Blackness.

--------------------

Qui-Gon ran the giant creature through without a second thought. Anything that had its mind set on killing Obi-Wan Kenobi did not live if Qui-Gon had any say in the matter.

Obi-Wan looked surprised for a moment, and then greatly relieved. Suddenly, the teen swayed on his feet, and pitched over toward the ground. Leaping forward, Qui-Gon caught him just before he would've landed hard on his broken arm. He slowly lowered the young man onto his back on the floor. Obi-Wan did not look well. He was pale as a sheet, and his breathing was shallow.

((_Where is that blasted team of healers?_))

From behind the pair of Jedi, a figure stepped out of the foliage. The Jedi Master and apprentice took no notice. The younger was unconscious and the elder was too concerned for his Padawan to care about anything else.

--------------------

End Chapter 9.

One chapter left. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! - Laura


	10. Chapter 10

**The Strength of the Jedi**

**Author:** Laura Kenobi

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately for me, I don't own Star Wars. I do, however, own any original characters, planets, etcetera that I created for this story.

**Archive:** Please contact me first!

**Comments/Reviews:** You can email me through my profile, and you can always leave a review!

**Author's Notes:** ((_italics_)) represents thoughts and / _italics_ / represents communication through the Force.

This story was first published in its original version beginning on September 3, 2001. In July 2005, I decided that since four years had passed and my skills as a writer had undoubtedly improved since this story was first written and posted, it might be refreshing to return to this story and give it a fresh look and an update. For the most part the overall story remains the same - my goal has been to improve on and expand on the original, so I hope the result will prove enjoyable to all of you who are wonderful enough to read and review. The version of this story below is the updated version. Call it the "Special Edition" version of this story.

Here is the final chapter! I'm sorry you've had to wait so long, but with the site getting its "makeover", everything has been down. Thanks for waiting!

**Summary:** A mission to Alderaan takes a wrong turn, and Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn must rely on their inner strength and determination to survive.

_**Chapter Ten**_

--------------------

Raya Iria stepped out of the foliage and walked quietly over to where Qui-Gon Jinn knelt over his unconscious apprentice. She bent over to examine the younger man for herself, and was silently shocked at his condition. He was worse than she had anticipated.

With a motion that only a Jedi can make, Qui-Gon whipped around and grabbed her by the arm. She allowed her eyes to widen slightly, but gave no other outward clues that he had startled her. His eyes softened slightly as he saw her, and questions danced in his eyes. She smiled at him.

"What..." He seemed unsure of what to say.

She held out her right hand, smiling gently. "Jedi Master Raya Iria, it's been a pleasure to meet you, Master Jinn."

If Qui-Gon Jinn had been one to let his jaw drop, it would have hit the floor. He looked completely flabbergasted for a moment, then, recovering quickly, he shook her hand, and smiled his thanks.

"You saved his life," the tall Master motioned at his apprentice, "I am eternally in your debt."

Before she could reply, the team of healers from the temple came rushing into sight, garnering a sigh of relief from Qui-Gon. As they loaded the teenager onto a stretcher, the tall master never left his unconscious Padawan's side. Raya was touched by the love and worry that radiated from the Jedi Master. Perhaps he was not really as stoic as he was rumored to be.

Gathering Obi-Wan's fallen lightsaber, Raya turned and hurried after the team of healers as they exited the room.

--------------------

"Aurora Satouge. She is actually someone we have been searching for for years. She was involved in some illegal activities a few years back, but managed to evade capture."

"What will happen to her now? My apprentice is not out of danger yet." Qui-Gon spoke harsher than intended, but this brainless officer was wasting his time. Obi-Wan was in critical condition with internal bleeding, and here he was talking to this man.

"We will keep her locked up, Master Jinn, and we will have to hold a trial to decide what to do. It will be taken care of. I wish you and your apprentice well."

"Thank you, sir." Qui-Gon bowed to the portly man, and then hurried back to the medical wing. He spotted a healer, and stepped up to her.

"How is –"

"He's going to be fine, Master Jinn. He's coming around, actually, and I was sent to find you. Please come this way."

Qui-Gon wanted to plow over the healer and race down the hall to his apprentice, but instead he allowed her to lead him to Obi-Wan's room.

As the pair entered Obi-Wan's room, Qui-Gon saw that the young Jedi was in a kind of trance, looking around as though he were in a daydream.

"I will leave you alone with him. If anything happens, please let us know immediately." The healer spoke very softly.

"I will, thank you." Qui-Gon smiled briefly at her as she turned to exit.

"Obi-Wan? Padawan?" The tall Master approached his apprentice slowly and sat in a chair beside the young man's bed, "Obi-Wan, can you hear me?"

When Obi-Wan did not respond, Qui-Gon had to force down a quick surge of panic. Was something wrong? Reaching into the bond that connected Master and Padawan, Qui-Gon tried again.

/ _Padawan? Obi-Wan, can you hear me?_ /

The response was like the crack of a whip. Obi-Wan gasped as though he had just come out of the water for air, and his eyes cleared. Turning his head, he met eyes with Qui-Gon and smiled. Qui-Gon thought his heart would burst with relief.

"M...M-aster." Obi-Wan tried out his voice, the word cam out as more of a croak that a word. Qui-Gon handed his apprentice a glass of water.

"How do you feel, Obi-Wan?" The Jedi Master kept his voice soft.

"Mmmmm... strange." Obi-Wan's face was a mask of confusion. Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly do you mean?"

Obi-Wan seemed to consider the answer for a moment. When he spoke, his voice was soft and far away.

"When I thought," he took a deep breath, "when I thought you were... wrong, in danger or trouble, I wasn't sure if I'd ever see you again. To lose you, Master... it's the worst thing I can think of. I'm not sure..."

He paused to gather his emotions. Qui-Gon watched the struggle flicker across his Padawan's face in silence, allowing Obi-Wan to continue.

"I felt so helpless to stop it. But I was really in the same building as you and I didn't even know it. I should have been able..."

He heaved a great sigh, and looked at his hands. Qui-Gon leaned over and lifted the younger man's chin so that their eyes met.

"Obi-Wan, what do you think you should have been able to do? You had problems of you own, to say the least. Do not feel responsible for what happened. I could not feel it either, and if a Jedi Master cannot tell, do you think that you should've known?" Qui-Gon gave a small smile, and Obi-Wan nodded slowly. Qui-Gon continued.

"You showed great strength, my Padawan. That is something all Jedi must learn – strength. You were alone and feeling helpless, and yet you had the strength to think clearly and do what was right. You're well on your way to becoming a Knight, Obi-Wan. Your strength and will to do the right thing is equal to many Knights I know." He gave his apprentice a warm smile.

"I guess so..."

Obi-Wan looked down at the hard cast on his arm. He seemed to study it, but Qui-Gon knew he was thinking about something else.

"Master?"

"Yes, Padawan."

"I think," the corners of his mouth twitched slightly, "that they should set up a special room here for me. I end up in here a lot." Obi-Wan couldn't contain his amusement any more and he broke into a big smile. Qui-Gon chuckled.

"Yes, maybe if they did you would somehow stay out of trouble."

"I doubt it." An impish grin split Obi-Wan's face, and Qui-Gon knew that his apprentice would be okay. He smiled back, thinking of the day when his apprentice would be a Knight, and what a proud man he would be at that ceremony...

----------** Two Weeks Later **----------

Obi-Wan Kenobi was so happy to be out of the infirmary that he nearly ran down the hall to the sparring chamber to meet his Master. As he entered the large room, he spotted his Master speaking to a beautiful female Twi'lek. He did not wish to disrupt the pair, so he walked over and sat on a small bench.

As he watched the pair converse, his Master motioned him over. Standing quickly, he strode over to where they stood near the center of the room.

"Padawan, this is Master Raya Iria. Master Iria, this is my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi." His Master's eyes sparkled.

Obi-Wan bowed quickly. "It's nice to meet you, Master Iria."

She smiled. "I see you are in a much better place today than you were the last time I saw you, Padawan Kenobi. I'm glad."

Obi-Wan frowned. He couldn't recall having seen her before.

"She saved you from the Tsargne a few weeks ago, Padawan. Do you remember? She's the one you mentioned."

Obi-Wan blinked. How had another Jedi Master been there? Confusion must have flickered across his face because Master Iria took over the conversation.

"After we heard of your ship being attacked, I was sent to find you. Once I discovered where you had been taken, I applied for a job in the building and thus I was able to get into where your Master was. I freed him so that he could go to you, and then went there myself. I'm glad I got there before those animals got to you."

Obi-Wan involuntarily winced as he remembered slamming into that wall of metal. He looked down at his arm, now in only a light brace thanks to the healers.

"As am I, Master Iria. Thank you." He bowed.

"I'm glad I could help." She turned to Qui-Gon, "I must be going. Please let me know how the two of you are fairing from time to time."

"Of course. Thank you." Qui-Gon's eyes shone with genuine gratitude. Master Iria smiled, bowed, and was gone. Qui-Gon turned to face Ob-Wan, pulling out his 'saber.

"Shall we?"

Obi-Wan smiled.

"Yes sir!"

As the pair sparred, Master Raya Iria watched from the shadows. They were an amazing pair, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn. They seemed more like father and son than Master and Padawan. Their strength as a pair was incredible, and she could tell that they would do great things for the galaxy. They were a great example of a Jedi pair. Teams like Jinn and Kenobi were the heart of the Order.

The strength of the Jedi.

--------------------

The End.

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! There's nothing more satisfying to an author! I really appreciate it! - Laura


End file.
